Your White Lie
by NPwall
Summary: Hikigaya lived Arima's life and now two years on the piano is calling Hikigaya once more
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso (Your Lie in April) or ****Yahari Ore no Seishun Rabu Kome wa Machigatteiru (****My Teen Romantic Comedy SNAFU) **

* * *

**A/N: So I just thought this idea up when I watching Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso and I had to write it down so tell me what you guys think**

**For those of you read my other story 'The Truth' sorry its taking so long i'm having writers block but as soon as I think something up I will write and upload it.**

**Thats all enjoy the story and I would appreciate feedback thanks**

* * *

It was another ordinary school day for Hachiman Hikigaya, a day spent doing nothing particularly important, and this day was nearing its end. Like normal he was spending the end of the school day in the room used for the service club and he was just sitting on a chair glancing through a book, like normal (**A/N - I may have said like normal a lot here so I'm sorry, I couldn't think of any other words to use)**. In the service club room were his fellow club members, Yui Yuigahama and Yukino Yukinoshita, both were also doing what they normally did, Yuigahama was on her phone and the club president Yukinoshita was reading a book. The mood was quiet, which Hikigaya enjoyed until the clubrooms door was loudly opened revealing an energetic student council president, Isshiki Iroha.

"Senpai!" shouted Isshiki as she entered the clubroom

"Iroha-san next time please try knocking," said Yukino giving the student council president her famous ice cold stare.

Seeing the stare Isshiki nervously laughed and said, "Sorry, Yukino-senpai" once she said that she retreated out of the room and closed the door. After a couple of seconds a timid knock could be heard.

Sighing Yukino allowed Isshiki to enter the clubroom, "So what can we do for you, Iroha-san"

"Nothing really I just came here to borrow senpai" replied Isshiki as she turned her attention to Hikigaya who sighed once he heard what Isshiki said.

"Come on senpai lets go!"

"Yeah, Yeah" said the tired looking Hikigaya, once he said those words he suddenly felt the temperature of the room drop, he quickly looked at his fellow club members and saw two terrifying cold glares directed at him.

"And why exactly do you need to borrow one of my club members Iroha-san" said Yukino as she redirected her cold glare towards the student council president.

"I-I need senpai to help me with something" replied the Isshiki looking right into Yukino's cold glare

"All three of us could help you since it is our jobs as the service club" said Yukino

"I wouldn't want to bother you and Yui-senpai and besides senpai promised me he would take responsibility"

"T-ta-take res-responsibility" mumbled Yui

Upon hearing those last few words both Yukino and Yui turned their heads toward Hikigaya who could only sigh at the student council presidents remarks.

"Care to explain yourself Hikigaya-kun" said Yukino in a cold tone

"Uh well it is just a poor choice of words on Isshiki's part right Isshiki" said Hikigaya

"Eh, but you said you would take responsibility senpai" said the smirking Isshiki

Hikigaya sighed and realised that this isn't going anywhere, "Yes, yes I said I would help you", he turned to face both Yui and Yukino, "I'll explain later" he said as he exited the clubroom.

* * *

"Alright, so what do you want me to help you with" said Hikigaya

"Eh, what's with that face senpai"

"This is my normal face! Just tell me what you need already"

"hm, fine"

Right now both Isshiki and Hikigaya were in an empty student council room, looking around Hikigaya thought, "_Shouldn__'__t there be more people working, but if no one is watching and there is no actual work to do then what there is no need to actually show up to work is there, but then why am I here.__" _As he was thinking that Isshiki pulled out a poster with a picture of a piano on it from the draw and put in front of Hikigaya's face.

"Whats this … Soba High music concert" read Hikigaya

"Yep, but we have huuuuge problem senpai"

"And what is that"

"Well the music club is doing the performances and the person playing the piano broke his arm so now we don't have anyone to play the piano"

"Just cut out the part with piano"

"But the piano is the main part of the show, and besides its the biggest thing on the poster"

"Then just tell people what happened and that no one will be playing the piano", '_Seriously you could have solved this one on your__' _Hikigaya thought to himself, '_And why does the music club only have one piano player__'_

"But then people will be disappointed with the event the _student council is organising_" she made sure to stress that the student council is organising it. '_I see__' _thought Hikigaya, '_Since the student council is organising it means your organising it and when something goes wrong people generally blame the leader and in this case it would mean people blame Isshiki__' _

"Have you tried finding another piano player" asked Hikigaya while thinking, _'__If it comes down to it I guess I__'__ll have no choice__'_

"Thats the first thing I did senpai, and I could only find one person who can play the piano" she said. Knowing who she was talking about Hikigaya looked away while she looked at Him pleadingly, "Will you take responsibility senpai"

Hikigaya hesitantly looked at the piano in the poster of the concert and said, "But I haven't played in two years"

"A little practise can fix you up"

'_It__'__s not that I haven__'__t played, I do play but a concert is different without her can I play__' _Hikigaya smiled as he thought this, '_If she were here right now she would hit me for no longer playing at concerts or competitions, I guess I have no choice__"_

"Fine I'll do it"

"Alright senpai! I knew you'd take responsibility"

* * *

**A/N: So as you might have guessed by now what I did was make Arima, Hikigaya and this is set two years after the events of ****Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso. Characters from ****Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso will appear in future chapters**

**Do remember to review and I hope you enjoyed it until the next chapter**

**NPwall**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso (Your Lie in April) or ****Yahari Ore no Seishun Rabu Kome wa Machigatteiru (****My Teen Romantic Comedy SNAFU)**

* * *

**A/N: Well i'm pleased with response and I will try to update this story as often as I can so I hope you guys enjoy it**

* * *

Once Hikigaya was done with his talk with Isshiki he sighed as he was walking back to the clubroom. He replayed what had happened earlier in his head and wondered if the choice he made was the right one, would he be able to perform in front of other people after two long years as he thought that he stopped and his eyes narrowed his eyes, '_Why do I care about what other people think, caring about what other people think only makes you worry more and that because you worry more you can__'__t go to sleep because you are still thinking about what other people think, not caring about what other people think was really the way to go since you didn__'__t worry and got a lot of sleep, with sleep you could make better decisions as well source me__" _With that thought he kept walking and then stood in front of the service club room door. After pausing for a few seconds he opened the door and was greeted with a cold atmosphere since both his fellow club members where glaring at him with a cold expression on their faces

"Would care to explain yourself Hikigaya-kun" said Yukino in a cold torn which made Hikigaya back up a bit

"Uh… Right well you see Isshiki-san had problems with organising the Soba High music concert and she asked me to help with it" replied Hikigaya as he sat down on his usual spot

"I don't see why Yuigahama-san and I couldn't help as well, and I would like to know what Iroha-san meant by 'take responsibility senpai'"

"I promised her I would help her if she has any problems as president thats what she meant by 'take responsibility' and with the Soba High music concert you can't help because it is the kind of problem only I can handle"

At those words both Yuigahama and Yukino tensed and they both had sudden flashbacks to all the self sacrificial thing Hikigaya has done like the time he confessed to Ebina.

"What're you going to do Hiki"

Hikigaya gave her look that told her he didn't understand what she was saying

"I-I mean what did Isshiki-chan ask you to do"

Yukino watched Hikigaya carefully as her fists tightened while awaiting a response

"She wants me to play the piano for the concert since the person who was supposed to play broke his hand"

"You can't!" said Yukino in a raised. The others looked at her with a surmised look on there faces and then she realised what she had done and her face became slightly red

"I mean just because someone can't play doesn't mean she can pull some random person out who can't even play the piano just to fill in the spot"

"I would agree with you except I can play the piano" and with both Yukino and Yuigahama had a surprised expression on their faces they never expected Hikigaya to be able to play a musical instrument or to even be interested in music enough to learn how to play

"Playing the piano and performing in a concert are two different things you can't just take an amateur …" Hikigaya had raised his hand so Yukino stopped speaking

"I know playing in concerts and playing for yourself are two different things but I used to play in concerts a lot especially when i was in primary school" Hikigaya said with a sullen expression on his face as he thought back to his past

Again both Yuigahama and Yukino were surprised

"Hiki why didn't you tell us you're a pianist"

"Because I'm not or not anymore"

"So I presume that means you were a pianist once before Hikigaya-kun"

"Yes"

"Why did you stop"

Hikigaya didn't respond he just looked way and both Yukino and Yui realised that they had just stumbled onto a subject which there normally calm club mate isn't comfortable with

Hikigaya then got up and said, "I'm heading home since I need to practise" He didn't look at the two as he said those words but did wait for a response from the club president

"All right, goodbye Hikigaya-kun"

"Bye Hiki"

With farewells done Hikigaya proceeded to walkout of the room and began his journey home

When he left both Yukino and Yui looked at each other and both where wondering what made Hikigaya stop playing the piano and why he still looked sad when the topic was brought up

**With Hikigaya**

As Hikigaya was walking home he realised something, "_I don__'__t have a piano anymore, I guess I__'__ll have to see Hiroko-san__"_

**Time skip to next day which conveniently was the weekend **

First thing in the morning Hikigaya left his house and went to Hiroko Seto's house. Hiroko was or still is one of the leading pianists in Japan and was the person who convinced Saki Arima to teach the young Hikigaya how to play the piano **(A/N: In this fic I decided to make Arima's mother Hikigaya's aunt in this and basically he lived with his aunt until he got to high school when he moved back in with his parents, the reason of this is because I want to keep the Oregairu as close to canon as possible so the ****Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso**** story is AU)**. He was heading to her house to get her to help him get back to his old level, or at least as close as possible, of piano playing before the concert begins.

He approached her house and rung the door bell waited after some time the door was opened by a blonde six your old girl whose eyes widened when she saw the person standing in front of her

"Oni-chan!" she yelled and quickly hugged Hikigaya who looked down at the girl hugging him and smiled

"Its been awhile hasn't it Koharu-chan" When he said Koharu let go of him and looked at him with a frown

"Why were you gone for so long oni-chan"

"I never really had a reason to come by since I stopped playing the piano" He immediately regretted his words

"So playing with me isn't important oni-chan" Koharu said while looking at him with a fierce look which surprised Hikigaya since she was only six and he didn't think six year olds could look so intimidating

"Well i'm here now and thats all that matters" internally Hikigaya kicked himself for using a line Hayama would probably use but it did its job and the Koharu was appeased by those words

"Koharu whose at the door" asked Hiroko as she walked towards the door and smiled when she saw the person who was standing there

"My, my Hachiman you've grown but why do your eyes remind me of dead fish" said Hiroko as she let Hikigaya in

"How should I know" relied a now slightly disgruntled Hikigaya

Hiroko smiled and asked, "So what can I do for you after all this time"

As he was about to reply another blonde haired girl walked in but this time she was 15 and when she saw Hikigaya she immediately ran towards him but quickly stopped herself realising what she was doing

"Hikigaya-sensie!"

"Aiza-san, its been awhile" said Hikigaya as he noticed his former pupil, Nagi Aiza, who also happened to be his, self proclaimed, rivals little sister (Takeshi Aiza). She went to Hiroko to have her help her play the piano but instead Hiroko put her under Hikigaya's wing.

"Don't ignore me" said an angry Hiroko before Nagi's and Hikigaya's conversation could proceed any further

"Now Hachiman what can I do for you"

"Well you see Hiroko-san I'm going to be performing in a concert at my high school but I haven't practised in 2 years so I was hoping you would help me get back to the way I was before the concert"

"If I did it once I can do it again" replied Hiroko whose smile widened when she heard that Hikigaya was going to start playing the piano again

"Wow, Hikigaya-sensei's going to play the piano again" said Nagi with stars in her eyes

"All right how about we get started" said Hiroko

* * *

**A/N: So in this chapter we were introduced to characters from ****Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso and if you're wondering Arima will not be in this Fanfic but all the other main characters should make an appearance except for Kaori for obvious reasons **

**Well thats all for now I hope you liked the chapter and I hope you review **

**Until next time NPwall**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****My Teen Romantic Comedy SNAFU or Your Lie in April**

* * *

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the wait I hope you guys can forgive me**

**Also through the review I could see quite a few of you haven't seen Your Lie in April to those of you haven't I highly recommend it but fair warning it is very sad**

**Thats all I have to really apart from saying sorry again and I hope you enjoy this chapter **

* * *

The day of the Soba High music concert had finally arrived and Hikigaya was standing in front of the gate with a slight look of worry barely visible on his face. He was wearing a blue suit and trousers like he always did when he performed **(A/N: Basically exactly the same clothes Arima wore when he performed)**.

"Are you ready Hiki" at those words Hikigaya turned around to see his two club-mates

"If I wasn't I wouldn't be standing here Yuigahama"

"Hehehe… right"

"Try not to destroy our ability to hear Hikigaya-kun"

Hikigaya narrowed his eyes and said, "I'll take that as words of encouragement"

"Do as you please"

"So its true you're really back Hachiman" said a familiar voice, turning around Hikigaya saw his former friend Watari

"Wa - Watari, what are you doing here"

"Can't I come to support my friend" Watari moved closer to Hikigaya and quietly said, "By the way Tsubaki is also here and she isn't happy"

Hikigaya gulped

All of sudden Hikigaya collapsed because a baseball hit him on the head

"Hiki", "Hikigaya-kun", "This takes me back"

"Oops did that hit someone I'm really sorry" said the brown haired girl running into the scene, "Oh it's only Hachiman, it'll be fine"

"Are you trying to kill" said Hikigaya as he got up, the only reply he got from the brown haired girl was a deranged smile. Upon seeing the smile Hikigaya shrank back and nervously laughed

"Tsu-Tsubaki its been a long time hasn't it"

"Whose fault do you think that is" at those words Hikigaya gave her a Hayama type smile

"Anyway what are you to do doing here"

"Like we'd miss a chance to see you in action again Hachiman" replied Watari

"Hm… I just came to give you a pounding" said Tsubaki

"He..he…he, I mean how did you find out about this"

"Oh Hiroko-san told us"

Hikigaya sighed, "I should have know, anyway its time i get going I'll see you guys later", said Hikigaya as he started running towards the school

"Ah, good luck Hiki", "Don't embarrass the club Hikigaya-kun", "Good luck Hachiman", "Good luck Hachiman"

When she said that Tsubaki covered her mouth and nervously laughed, "hehehe… I mean I don't really care" seeing this Watari smiled

Throughout the interaction between Hikigaya and his former friends the service club members could only stand there awkwardly watching the interaction while being honestly surprised since they didn't expect Hikigaya to ever have had friends

Now that Hikigaya had gone the atmosphere had gotten even more awkward sensing this Yuigahama decided to take the initiative and talk to Hikigaya's former friends

"So did you two know Hiki"

"Ah, well we've been friends since we were kids" replied Watari while Tsubaki only quietly said, "Hiki?"

"Thats surprising I didn't expect Hikigaya-kun to have had any friends"

"What makes you say that?" asked a curious Watari

"Ah, well you see Hiki always goes in about how being alone is the best and …"

"And from the way he speaks about the past we inferred that he didn't have a lot of friends"

"I see so thats what he was thinking said" said Tsubaki downheartedly while having a sad smile on her face

"I see, well it's not that surprising after what happened" replied Watari

"Hm… what happened" asked Yuigahama with a curious expression on her face, Yukinoshita to had a curious expression on her face

"Tell me what exactly is your relationship with Hachiman"

"Um well we're in the same club and we are friends" , "We are just in the same club" replied both Yuigahama and Yukinoshita

"Hmm, well do you care about him and would you help him if he ever needed you help" asked Watari

"Of course, Hiki always helps us so we have to help him"

"We are in his debt so we would help him" said both Yuigahama and Yukinoshita while their faces where slightly red

Watari smiled, "All right then how about we go inside, I'll tell you about what happened"

"Okay", "That seems acceptable" they both replied as all three began waling towards the school building

Noticing only three people were walking Watari turned around and said, "You, coming Tsubaki"

Tsubaki having spaced woke up and said,"huh, ah yeah, wait I'm coming" and began running towards the rest

* * *

**A/N: I can't apolagise enough for this chapter talking so long, the reason being I was just very lazy so sorry about that.**

**Just a warning the next chapter will contain spoilers to Your Lie in April so if you haven't finnished it yet you should probably avoid reading the last chapter of this story.**

**Anyway thanks again for reading even after the long wait and I also would like to thank everyone who reviewed and the people how PM'd me if you didn't I probably would have given up on this **

**So see you guys next time**

**NPwall**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso (Your Lie in April) or Yahari Ore no Seishun Rabu Kome wa Machigatteiru (My Teen Romantic Comedy SNAFU) **

* * *

**A/N: Thanks again for all the review, I really appreciate it, anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter**

* * *

The Soba High auditorium was big, for a school, it could seat as many as a thousand students/people. The seats in it were fixed, cushioned and red. The stage was big at the front of the auditorium was big as well and right in the centre of the stage was a black grand piano (**A/N: Picture the one Arima is playing in the first opening**). The spot light shinning on the piano made it look like it was glistening.

Backstage was where most of the performers where getting ready which was why the student council president Isshiki Iroha was there as well since being the student council president meant that she would have to introduce all the performers. Isshiki was wearing her normal school uniform and had a troubled expression on her face.

"Have you seen Hikigaya Hachiman" she asked a random performer

"Who?"

"Never mind" replied Isshiki as she shooed the performer away and internally cursed Hikigaya's lack of presence

As she was walking around she saw someone in a blue suit sitting on the floor against a wall in a corridor on his own. The person had his head between his knees but had his hands out on the floor. His hands were tapping on the ground. Upon closer inspection Isshiki realised that it was Hikigaya

"Senpai?"

"huh" grunted a surprised Hikigaya as he lifted his head up to see Isshiki standing infant of him

"What are you doing Senpai?"

"I'm just getting ready"

"Like that"

"Isn't that what I just said"

"I mean't, why?"

"This is just what I do when I'm nervous"

"Oh ok, anyway you better not mess up Senpai" said Isshiki with an innocent smile on her face

"You're the one who dragged me into this in the first place" said Hikigaya while thinking '_Why do I even bother helping you, curse my oni-chan instincts__'_

"Yep and because **I **signed you up for it you better not embarrass me Senpai" replied Isshiki as she walked away

Hikigaya only sighed and went back to what he was doing before

* * *

Back in the auditorium Yukinoshita, Yuigahama, Watari and Tsubaki had just found some seats to sit on, the seats were right in the middle and coincidentally just in front of the seats Hayama and his friends where sitting in front off (it had nothing to with a lazy attempt at adding more characters to the story).

"Yahallo, Yui" said the queen bee of the group, Miura Yumiko

"Huh, Yumiko? Yahallo?" said the initially surprised Yuigahama, "Huh, everyone else is here to, Yahallo"

All of whom replied with nod and of course Hayama had his usual fake smile on his face

Yukinoshita looked around to see Miura behind her and simply chose to look away instead of acknowledging her presence

"You to look awfully familiar" said someone who had spiky blonde hair and was only wearing a suit. This person was addressing Tsubaki and Watari

"Thats because they're Hikigaya-kun's friends" said a girl with straight black hair who was wearing a red dress

"Huh, well looks like your constant stalking of Hikigaya has finally been of some use" said the boy to the girl whose face was now deep red. Yukinoshita and Yuigahama who both weren't previously listening to the conversation suddenly turned towards the girl with their faces showing a slight hint of hostility.

"I… I never stalked Hikigaya-kun"

"Is that so" replied the blonde boy

"Aren't you two the people who were always either second or third while Hachiman always finished first in all the competitions? What was you names again Emi and Aizato?" asked Tsubaki

At the mention of their past when they used to always finish second or third since they always lost to Hikigaya in all the piano competitions they took part in as children both Emi Igawa and Takeshi Aiza fist clenched and they both held their clenched fists up looking like they where aiming for a big goal

"One day I'll beat Hikigaya" said Takeshi ," Oh yeah and my name is Aiza Takeshi but you can call me Takeshi"

"One day I'll get Hikigaya to notice me" whispered Emi, although Yuigahama, Yukinoshita and Tsubaki heard her, "My name is Igawa Emi but you can call me Emi"

"Was Hiki really that good at playing the piano" asked a curious Yuigahama

"Oh yeah, Hachiman was amazing he was like a celebrity when he was playing" replied a proud Tsubaki

"Indeed it used to be every piano player in our generations goal to one day beat Hikigaya-kun" replied Emi

"Although when that day came it wasn't what i hopped for it to be" said Emi who had a sullen look on her face

"Oh, you know that time doesn't truly count as beating him since he wasn't at full power" said Takeshi, "But hopefully this time he'll be back to his full strength then I can finally challenge him and beat him"

"Hmm, so the reason you came here was just to see Hachiman" asked Watari

"Yep, how else would I know if he's really back or not"

"How did you two find out about Hachiman playing here" asked Tsubaki

"Oh my sister Nagi told me about Hachiman playing today" said Takeshi "That reminds he better not be doing anything funny, damn that Hikigaya"

"What do you mean Oni-chan" said Nagi who appeared behind, "What do you mean by Hikigaya-sensei not doing anything funny"

"Sensei" quietly muttered both Yuigahama and Yukinoshita

"Huh, Nagi nothing" said Takeshi

"Anyway Oni-chan the show is about to begin why don't you take your seats"

"Right"

Then Takeshi, Emi and Nagi sat on the same row as Yukinoshita, Yuigahama, Tsubaki and Watari

"That reminds when are you going to tell us about what happened to Hikigaya-kun" asked Yukinoshita

The question caught the attention of Takeshi, Emi and Nagi

"Does she mean you know why Hikigaya-kun stopped playing the piano" asked Nagi

"Ah yes" said Watari

"Then I want to hear the story, whenever I ask Hiroko-sensei she just has a sad look on her face and says another time"

"I too want to know what could have made Hikigaya-kun stop playing the piano"

"It must have been something really powerful to make someone as strong as Hikigaya stop playing the piano"

"All right I'll tell you all" said Watari

Then the Isshiki Iroha walked onto the stage and said, "Hello everyone, for those of you who don't know I'm Isshiki Iroha the Student Council president and I thank you all for coming, now I'm pleased to introduce the first performer who is…"

"It looks like it started so how about during the next break" whispered Watari

Everyone who was interested just nodded their heads to say they were okay with the plan

* * *

**A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter and aren't annoyed because I pushed back the big reveal to the next chapter. To be honest this chapter was supposed to be where Watari told everyone about Hikigaya's past but then I remembered that I forgot to introduce some of the other (not so main) main characters from Oregairu and Your Lie in April and that's basically how the second part of this chapter became what it is.**

**Anyway the next chapter will definitely be where Hikigaya's past is finally revealed and again just a warning if you haven't finished Your Lie in April the next chapter will have spoilers to the end of Your Lie in April so read it at your own discretion **

**See you guys next time **

**NPwall**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****My Teen Romantic Comedy SNAFU or Your Lie in April**

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reviewing, following, favoriting and reading this story I really appreciate it. Here's the full chapter as promised and again this fic is close to its end so I really do appreciate all your support  
**

**Once this is done I'll be shifting my focus to my other crossover fic The Return of Haruhi Suzumiya so do please check it out **

**Anyway thats all for now a hope you enjoy this chapter**

* * *

The first piece that was performed in the concert was a violin solo and when it was done the audience applauded clearly showing that they enjoyed the pice played by the student. After the first piece there were another four and all four were also met with the same kind of reaction from the audience. Once those performances were over Isshiki walked on to the stage.

"Weren't those performances great and more like that will be coming back but first we'll have a quick 15 minute intermission and you can also buy some snacks from the back"

Once she said that she walked of stage

"All right the breaks started now can you tell what made Hikigaya stop playing the piano" asked Aiza

"A promise is a promise" replied Watari "All right lets see where should I start"

* * *

**Watari's Narration Begins**

It was four years ago when Aiza-san, Emi-san and Hachiman where always finishing in the top three. But unlike Aiza-san or Emi-san Hachiman's motivation to finish first at the time wasn't to beat someone else but it was to because he thought that if he constantly finished first then his aunt would be happy and get better from an illness she was having.

* * *

"Wow, I always knew Hiki was kind"

"It does seem awfully kind of Hikigaya-kun"

"And all this time I thought Hikigaya-kun couldn't see me because he thought he was above everyone, I have to appaloosa to him"

"A painful backstory as well just what you'd expect from a hero like him" at Takeshi's comment everyone around him gave him an angry glare and he gave small laugh and shrunk back and then said, "I mean Hikigaya sure is strong hehehe"

* * *

**Watari's Narration Continues**

At the time Hachiman was staying with his aunt because Hiroko-san discovered that he was a 'genius' at playing the piano so she persuaded Hachiman's aunt to teach him how to play the piano. At first she was kind but still strict while teaching but once her illness started she got even stricter and even started hitting him. Whenever he went out to play with us we could always see the bruises he got from when his aunt hit him but Hachiman never complained because he thought that if he got better at playing the piano his aunt would get better.

The illness Hachiman's aunt had was life threatening and when she found out she wasn't going to make she got even harsher on Hachiman and made sure that his playing was perfect and to the score. They used to call him the Human Metronome someone who was made of concrete and his aunt's puppet but again he never did care about all those or what other people thought of him since in his mind he was only playing for one person.

Then four years ago his aunt attended one of his concerts and when he saw her changed his playing style and his music became more cheerful. Of course the audience listening was awed by his performance but not his aunt. When he got outside to see his aunt she was mad since he didn't stick to the music on the sheet in front of him after shouting at him she hit him repeatedly so much so that he even started bleeding. In the end Hachiman cried and told his aunt that he wished she would die and then a little while later she did.

The day after Hachiman's aunt died he had to participate in a piano contest of course people asked him not to but he insisted. Everyone who knew about what happened was surprised that he showed up but then a lot of people said that he was a robot so why would he even show any emotions. Anyway so midway through his performance he stopped and held his head and broke down crying.

After that Hachiman decided to stop playing the Piano

* * *

"Hiki"

"For him to have gone through all that no wonder he's as cynical as he is now" said Yukinoshita

"Didn't Hikigaya perform in that completion that was two years ago" said Takeshi

"Yeah my stories not over"

"Oh, well go on"

* * *

** Watari's Narration Continues**

Back then Hachiman used to say that the reason he no longer could play the piano was because he couldn't hear the notes which clearly showed that the whole thing which happened before really traumatised him.

Anyway the next part of this story happened two years ago. You see two years ago Hachiman closed effectively closed himself of from the rest of the world but he did open up slightly to me and Tsubaki but only slightly. One day Tsubaki essentially forced Hachiman to hang out with us so that we could go and meet one of her friends, Kaori Miyazono, she was classical musician as well and she also played the violin. That day she had to perform in a violin competition and she forced Hachiman to come and watch.

Her performance was amazing but she didn't play the piece the way it was intended to play and that made her accompanist resign because she didn't like not knowing how Kaori would play the piece. Since her accompanist resigned she decided to ask Hachiman be her accompanist, since she knew who he was, but he refused but she was really stubborn and eventually he gave in, at very last second though so we had to hurry to get the competition. The first time they played Hachiman lost it in the middle and gave up but Kaori made him start over even though they were already disqualified since they stopped mid way through the piece. The second time they played it was amazing, it was the best performance of music, classical music, I had ever seen, not that I saw many in the first place but it was still amazing.

After that Kaori slowly got Hachiman back into playing the piano she made him enter contests and all but he still did have his problem of losing himself midway so he did end up losing. Then they were invited to perform in a concert because of their performance in that first competition but for some reason Kaori didn't show up so Hachiman ended performing a solo on the piano and that was the moment when he you could see that he had finally let go of all the trauma he faced when he played the piano.

Later we found out that the reason Kaori didn't show up for the performance was because she was really sick but she played it off as just something minor. Unfortunately it wasn't something minor and her condition deteriorated and so did her desire to play the violin but Hachiman decided that he wouldn't allow the person who forced him back into playing the piano to stop playing the violin. His purpose to play became lifting her spirits up and in the end it worked she decided she would so a risky surgery which of successful would make her better. The surgery was on the same day Hachiman had a performance and they both decided that he had to play in the performance and he did and his performance was amazing. We later found out that Kaori didn't make it and you could tell that Hachiman was shaken up but at first he tried to pretend that he could take it but he couldn't and after month he decided to leave and go back to living with his parents and completing cutting himself off from us.

**Watari's Narration ends**

* * *

"So what do you think of his story" said Watari

"I can't believe he had to go through all that, he really is amazing" said Takeshi

"No wonder Hiki was always so cynical, do you think he'll be okay"

"Don't worry Yuigahama-san I'm sure Hikigaya-kun will be fine after all you've seen how much he's grown over the last year"

Before anyone else could say anything Isshiki came up on stage and said, "All right everyone its time for our final act and it is something special, the final will be the comeback act for the one and only Hikigaya Hachiman so give Senp… I mean Hikigaya-Senpai a big round of applause"

Once she said that she walked away. Everyone in the audience who was familiar who Hikigaya was started murmuring and then the looked up as the saw the blue suited figure come up on stage and then bow. There was know doubt in their eyes it was a slightly older Hikigaya Hachiman when they recognised him they jumped up and started clapping loudly, since they were looking forward to his return.

After bowing Hikigaya went to the piano and sat down, then with one hand he undid the lower button of his blue suit and then moved that hand up to the piano and started his performance.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter.**** THe next chapter will be the last chapter of this fic and it will, I hope, tie up any loose ends**

**Thats all for now, ****so see you next time, Oh and if you're interested in a Haruhi Suzumiya, Oregairu crossover check out my other fic The Return of Haruhi Suzumiya**

**NPwall**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso (Your Lie in April) or Yahari Oregairu no Seishun Rabu Kome wa Machigatteiru (My Teen Romantic Comedy SNAFU)**

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long I was sick, still am unfortunately but some reviews that bring motivation to right back so that how this chapter got done despite me being a bit sick**

**Anyway now that this is done I'll be focusing on The Return of Haruhi Suzumiya I hope you guys do check it out**

**And thanks again for all your support its been a fun ride**

**Anyway Enjoy the final Chapter**

* * *

After bowing Hikigaya went to the piano and sat down, then with one hand he undid the lower button of his blue suit and then moved that hand up to the piano and started his performance.

The piece he played was Chopin's Ballade No. 1 in G minor , Op. 23. The very same piece he played the day Kaori died. As soon as he started playing the audience was taken in by the sounds coming out of the piano and where intently listening to his playing.

* * *

**Hikigaya's Mind**

Here I am again playing the same piece from that day, the day where I more or less promised to myself that I will keep playing but people change and I've changed a lot. Hmm I even broke that promise I made with her and kept it all hidden away in a place that even hides my chuunibyou phase. But I don't regret any of it since thats the same as hating an action you made in the past which is the same as hating yourself. And no matter what I can't hate myself, not again, after all I'm my own greatest ally. Even when everyone else goes the only one who stays is me.

I'm a loner but I'm also a musician I have to accept that part of me. So the message I'll get through with my playing is simple one, one where those listening should understand.

* * *

**Audience**

As Hikigaya's performance carried on they got more and more taken in by the music coming out of the piano he was playing. Some people even had tears in there eyes. Yukinon and Yuigahama were on the edge's of their seats along with everyone else on their row but two people had smiles on their faces The two with smiles on their faces were Takeshi and Emi. The reason they were smiling was because they heard the message Hikigaya was sending through his playing.

* * *

**Hikigaya's Mind **

There sure is a lot of sound just like last time. I wonder if she'll appear again like last time. So like last time I turned my head to right and just like time she was there.

She had sad looking smile on her face,

I guess you would be happy that I'm playing again sorry about stopping and sorry about trying to hide you away

She just nodded as if understanding what I was thinking, she then raised up her violin and started playing the accompanying piece to what I was playing.

We played like we've been practising together for years and the short time we had together went by together very quickly.

As the piece reached the climax I turned to my right again since I knew the same thing as last time would happen. And just like I predicted she was now looking at me her normal face no longer playing the violin.

Unlike last time I just said one word, "sorry" she just smiled and slowly faded away with a single tear flowing from her eye.

After that I was in a daze and when I came to there tears on my cheeks and the audience was clapping.

* * *

**Audience**

When Hikigaya first finished playing everyone was still taken in by the music and it took them a while to snap out of it when they did they all rose up and started applauding.

Yukinon and Yuigahama and everyone who knew Hikigaya from high school where completely stunned they didn't know that he could play the piano this well.

"Why are you two smiling" asked Watari, his question was directed at Takeshi and Emi

"Because my rival is back"

"How do you know that" asked Tsubaki

"You could here it in the music" replied Emi

Everyone else just tilted their heads, and looked at them expectantly

Takeshi sighed, "The words he was getting out through the piece"

"You can talk through music?" asked Yuigahama

Takeshi and Emi nodded

"So what was Hikigaya-kun saying?" asked a curious Yukinon

"I'm a pianist"

Yukinon and Yuigahama looked at each other with a slight look of concern in their eye's although none of the people around them noticed their concerned expression

* * *

**Backstage**

As soon as Hikigaya got backstage he collapsed onto his knee's and wiped the tears of his face

"Wow, Senpai that was amazing" said Isshiki as she approached him from behind

"Well it was to fulfil your request" replied Hikigaya with a small smile on his face

"Were you just making a pass at me senpai, sorry but even if you can play a musical instrument your still you" replied Isshiki with a smile on her face

'_Whats that even supposed to mean, maybe I should getting shot down without even asking someone out to my 108 skills__' _as Hikigaya thought that he sighed, "Don't you have to give you're closing speech"

"Oh yeah thanks for reminding Senpai" said Isshiki as she left to close the show

* * *

**Outside half an hour later **

Yukinon and Yuigahama where waiting outside, everyone else went back home for various reasons , after standing outside for five minutes Hikigaya appeared

"Yo"

"Hiki that was amazing"

"Indeed I was very surprised that someone like you could make music that eloquent"

"Thanks"

Yukinon and Yuigahama kept staring at Hikigaya both of them clearly had more to say

Hikigaya sighed and asked, "Why are you guys staring at me?"

They both blushed and Yuigahama replied well, "Um… you see Hiki, Watari told us about what happened to you in the past"

Hikigaya's eye's widened a bit, "I see"

"Yuigahama-san and I would like to know Hikigaya-kun that we'll be here to support you"

"Thank you for the offer but you guys don't need o push yourselves"

Yukinoshita shrunk back a bit after hearing Hikigaya's reply but Yuigahama wasn't done yet

"We're not pushing ourselves Hiki after all we're friends right and friends help each other whenever they have problems, isn't that right Yukinon"

Getting back some confidence Yukinon replied, "Thats right Hikigaya-kun even I have considered you friend for a while now"

"Didn't you say no when I last asked if we were friends"

"I lied"

Hikigaya's eye's widened once again clearly his views on certain things have just collapsed. He sighed and said, "Alright then I'll be in your care"

Yuigahama and Yukinon both smiled and all three of them started walking forward

"Hiki, will you play the piano again"

Hikigaya's face was neutral, "We'll see"

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter and the story but now that I this fic is over there is one less fic that's updated in the Oregairu crossover section. Like a lot of people are doing in the main section of Oregairu I'll be hoping that more people do write some more crossover fics since there is so much potential for Oregairu crossover fics. ****Anyway I'll be continuing in this side with The Return of Haruhi Suzumiya **

**Thanks again for all your support over the last months all the reviews really did help find the motivation to finish this**

**NPwall**


End file.
